


Blossoming Love

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: College AU, First Dates, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, Rinharu Week 2017, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Day One of RinHaru weekPrompt: SakuraRin is working at a flower shop to help pay for university and Haru takes notice of him when he sees him from across the street.





	Blossoming Love

Makoto and Haru sat in the coffee shop across the street from the florists. Haru stared out of the window thinking of the water he loved so much. A man about his age came out of the shop in a green apron carrying a bucket of Cherry Blossoms. The magenta boy bent down and changed the new spring display in the front of the store. He then went back inside. Haru felt his heart faster . . . that was strange . . .

“Umm . . . Haru?” Makoto said.

Haru looked at him. “Makoto?”

“Shouldn’t we head back to uni now? We don’t want to be late for lectures.” Makoto said. Haru could tell he was getting anxious.

Haru nodded and stood up from his seat, putting his hoody on he glanced across the street again. Haru had no interest in flowers, why did this shop matter?

. . . . . .

That evening Haruka struggled to focus on his homework. He wasn’t interested in work at the best of times, but he’d promised Makoto he’d try his hardest. Haru read the same sentence for the eight time, nothing was going in. he sighed and decided to go for a late night swim in the pool.

When he reached the pool he found he wasn’t the only one there. The Magenta boy from the flower shop from earlier was there. Did he go to the same university as Haru?

Haru shrugged and swam his usual lengths, he could feel the others boys red eyes on him as he swam. Haru found it unnerving. The black haired boy stopped and pulled of his cap and goggles.

“You’re as fast as they say Nanase.” A deep voice said.

Haru looked up and shrugged, he didn’t care about times, only water. Haru got out of the pool and went up to the boy. He was even more attractive close up.

“I’m Matsuoka, Rin. Call me Rin.” Rin introduced himself.

“Nanase, Haruka.” Haru said.

“Can I call you Haru?” Rin asked playfully. He smiled and raised an eyebrow showing off a set of pointy shark teeth.

“No.” Haru said. “Nanase Kun is fine.”

Haru went to walk away but he felt Rin’s warm hand against his shoulder. He turned and looked into his red eyes. Haru pulled his shoulder away coldly.

“Tell you what Nanase? If I can beat you in a race, then I get to call you Haru.” Rin said.

“Why should I?” Haru said, the way Rin said ‘Haru’ echoing around his head.

“Cos I know that I’m faster.” Rin said.

Haru rolled his eyes, he may not care about times, but one thing he did know was that we was the faster swimmer. Haru nodded and stood at the edge of the pool putting his goggles and cap back on.

Rin laughed slightly and joined the dark haired boy he’d admired from afar for so long, Haru was the reason he was even at this university. “100m Freestyle” Rin said.

Haru nodded and the two boys raced. Haru underestimate the magenta boy and lost by the tiniest amount. 

Rin pulled of his cap and goggle and threw them on the side of the pool. Haru watched as his muscled moved.

“Yo Haru.” Rin said. Haru looked up his smiling face. “My eyes are up here.”

Haru said nothing as he left for his halls. All that night he couldn’t stop thinking about Rin. From his red eyes and hair to his strong muscles and jawline or his triumphant smile, the image was burnt in Haru’s mind.

Rin didn’t sleep either that night, he thought of Haru. He’d watched him swim since high school, but Rin had gone to a different school and had had no reason to talk to him. But now, he could get close to Haru and maybe even be more than friends?

. . . . .

Weeks passed and both boys kept seeing each other. Rin always tried to strike up a conversation, talking about swimming, Sakura, anything to get Haru’s attention, but Haru never responded, or so Rin thought. 

Haru had been listening for those weeks. Rin confused him, but Haru couldn’t stay away!

Rin was at work, he’d taken a part time job in a florists to help pay fees. He worked slowly, his mind elsewhere. Suddenly Haru came in. Rin looked up and smiled.

“Hey Haru, how can I help?” He said.

Haru looked around and Rin ruby eye’s followed him. He picked up a bouquet of Sakura flowers. He took them to Rin who wrapped them up.

“Are they for anyone special, I can add a note if they are.” Rin said in his retail voice.

Haru nodded and Rin got ready to write a note. “To Rin, you said that you liked Sakura, so I wanted to give you these . . .” Haru said. 

Rin looked up. “H Haru? Are these for me?” he struggled to get the words out.

Haru continued with the note “Will you go and get a coffee with me sometime? From Haru” Haru asked looking at him. Haru nodded and smiled, finally acknowledging Rin’s question.

Rin finished writing the note and pushed back his tears, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. He handed them to Haru and came round the counter taking off his apron. He was wearing a black tank top and red checked shirt underneath. 

He hugged Haru and began crying, Haru didn’t quite know what to do. “Rin? Are you . . .?” Haru asked.

“Let’s go now and get that coffee.” Rin said suddenly standing up and wiping his tears.

Haru looked confused “What about work?” he asked.

“I finished ten minutes ago.” Rin explained with a smile.

Haru handed him the flowers and he thanked Haru. They went off together on their first date.


End file.
